Numerous types of agricultural applicators are available today. These can include a pull-type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses large, oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural fields. The chassis assembly of the floater includes three or more floatation tires. The typical chassis includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a front floatation tire. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversized-tired agricultural applicators are generally desired for their ability to maneuver heavy loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain without substantial compaction of the soil.
However, these certain floater-type agricultural applicators have drawbacks. For optimum performance, floaters are generally designed so that the front floatation tire is positioned as far forward as possible, and the engine is positioned as far rearward from the front floatation tire as far as possible. Moreover, there is a desire to limit the wheel base between the front floatation tire and the rear floatation tires so that the frame assembly is as short as possible. This leaves little space on the frame assembly to mount the engine, the battery, storage compartments, etc. between the front and rear floatation tires. Due to this premium on frame capacity between the front and rear floatation tires, these certain known floaters include “side-mounted” compartments or storage boxes for storing various items (e.g., personal protective equipment, tools, etc.) associated with operation of the floater, or for mounting ladders to access the elevated cab. Certain known storage compartments that extend alongside the drive unit limit access to the drive unit or engine to only from above, via the hood assembly or from below the frame assembly. Other known storage compartments have limited storage capacity because further extension would interfere with an operator standing on the ground from accessing the drive unit.
Thus, there is a need for an agricultural applicator with a side-mounted storage device that provides additional storage space for miscellaneous items associated with operation of the agricultural applicator. There is also a need for a side-mounted storage device that also allows an operator standing on the ground to access and service the engine. Furthermore, there is a need for a side-mounted storage device that allows an operator to access the miscellaneous items located or stored inside the side-mounted storage device.